warriors_revivedfandomcom-20200213-history
Larkstripe
Larkstripe is a brown tabby tom with copper-colored eyes, and ginger-tinged belly fur. History In the Super Edition Arc Waspstar's Quest :Waspstar wanders the twolegplace, attempting to find his way to a forest. Instead, he finds a small group of rogues eating freshkill. Waspstar can see they are unsettled by his sudden appearance so he tells them about the dogs that were loose in the twolegplace. A grey cat thanks him and they leave. One of the rogues, named Bellanie, stays behind to chat with Waspstar. :Some time later, the group of rogues is attacked by one of the loose dogs. Bellanie and one of the brown tabbies are cornered. Waspstar ambushes the dogs at the right time, giving Bellanie and the other cat enough time to escape. Waspstar is injured but he manages to escape the dogs as well. :After several days of rest, Waspstar returns to the twolegplace to find cats who would be interested in creating a clan with him. He gets spooked by a group of twolegs and ends up getting lost. He runs straight into another cat and they tumble down a hill together. The cat disorientatedly comments how that was the most unique ''ambush he's ever been subjected to. Waspstar apologizes and explains that that wasn't his intention. This is when he recognizes the cat to be one of the rogues he had saved the other day. The rogue recognizes him, too. :The cat introduces himself as Lark. He is very grateful that Waspstar had saved him and his friend. He is shocked to see Waspstar is injured. Waspstar assures him that he's fine, as a kind stranger had treated his wounds. Lark is relieved to hear this. Lark says he had heard a lot about Waspstar from Bellanie. He didn't understand most of what Bellanie told him, but he thinks it's interesting. Waspstar explains to Lark that he's creating a clan and he's looking for cats who might be interested. Lark offers to bring Waspstar to the twoleg dens that have kittypets. Waspstar graticiously accepts his offer. :Waspstar explains what his goal is to the cats Lark introduces him to. He says that any cats who are interested are free to come try living as a clan in the forest for a few days, then decide whether they want to stay or leave. However, the cats he talks to are very skeptical and uninterested. Lark steps up and advocates for Waspstar, and even says he'll be joining, but none of the other cats follow suit. Waspstar is dejected by this. He thanks Lark for all the help and before they part ways, Lark says he'll ask his group to see if they're interested. In the Main Series ''Book One :Waspstar brings Shelly and Marble, two young kittypets interested in joining his clan, to SunClan's makeshift camp. There are four cats loitering in the clearing. A ferocious-looking ginger cat named Meteor, an elderly she-cat named Flaxen, a brown tabby tom named Lark, and a black-and-white tom named Screech. As Waspstar explains more about clan life, Screech calls it ridiculous and laughs mockingly. The tom leaves the clearing, disappearing into the forest. Lark mutters “ungrateful fleabag” under his breath, to which Shelly wonders if they had known each other. :Lark is given the name Larkstripe after he's proven his loyalty to SunClan. He is made Stormpaw's mentor, but struggles to accomodate Stormpaw's battle training. He ends up asking Meteor to help him train Stormpaw. ''Book Two'' :Larkstripe recognizes some rogues during a skirmish. He tells the patrol that there was a growing group of rogues in the twolegplace. When he had gone to ask his friends if they wanted to join SunClan with him, they had already joined another group of rogues. He had managed to convince Screech to come along but it turned out Screech never had the intention of joining. :After Bellanie joins the clan, Larkstripe offers to mentor one of her kits. Waspstar assigns him as Lionpaw's mentor. Trivia * Larkstripe has romantic feelings for Waspstar. Category:Characters Category:Major Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:SunClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Males